


Struck by the sun

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band), Yoiko no Mikata
Genre: Kagi no Kakatta Heya - Freeform, Lucky 7, M/M, Yamada Tarou - Freeform, Yoiko no Mikata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Taiyo finally managed to be accepted by his supervisors and co-workers. One day, his boss announces that he'll get a new co-worker: a male one named Aiba Masaki.





	Struck by the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the scenario of the Jdrama "Yoiko no Mikata" - where Sho is a kindergarten teacher. Also, other characters from JDramas make an appearance ;)

”Taiyo-san?! I need to talk to you!“

Taiyo's heart sank when he heard his supervisor, Shizuka Mita, called for him. While he followed her into her bureau, he wondered what he could have done wrong this time. He was pretty sure that during the last weeks he hadn't caused any trouble to the children he was looking after nor to their parents or to his co-workers. Still, Shizuka's face didn't look as if she was going to praise him, she rather looked serious.

Sighing, Taiyo closed the door behind him and faced his supervisor waiting for her scolding that he was somehow sure to come. However, the harsh words he was waiting for didn't come, and so, Taiyo looked up to face Shizuka.

“We're awaiting a new co-worker next Monday”, the woman started her speech and Taiyo began to wonder what he had got to do with it. “I will put him into your group, because I think you might be the one who can help him in the best way”, she went on and Sho wanted to protest, telling her that he didn't need anyone in his group and that he was getting along nicely with the children and didn't want any help, when Shizuka's words were processed by his brain. Did she say “he”?

“Yoshikawa-san and I had a long discussion if it's a good idea to put two male caretakers in the same group, but she was determined to give it a try, so I decided to follow her idea. After all, she wasn't that wrong about you, telling us that someday you'll become a great caretaker!”

Taiyo grinned from one ear to the other at this praise before his thoughts wandered again to the revelation Shizuka had just made. There was another man that had wished to become a caretaker?! He had never met any other male that had this dream, and usually, people threw him a scaptical look when he revealed his occupation. Still, Taiyo was sure that working in the kindergarten was the best thing that could have ever happened to him and he didn't regret choosing this job. The thought of another man that wanted to work in the kindergarten excited him, so he just followed Shizuka's explanations with half an ear wondering how his new co-worker would be...

\- - -

The man that appeared on Monday in their meeting room was beyond Taiyo's expectations. The moment he entered the room, it seemed that it had gotten brighter. He introduced himself nicely and his female co-workers were blown away by the smile that formed on his face so easily that Taiyo thought he must have been born with it. He was tall and slender, and Taiyo thought that the green apron with the big lion head on it suited him just perfectly. His hair was light brown and slightly ruffled, shining nicely in the light. His eyes were sparkling, and while he spoke, he happily bounced up and down on his feet. All in all, he was one of the most beautiful human beings Taiyo had met in his life until now, and he was barely aware what was being spoken.

“TAIYO-SENSEI!” The loud scream brought him finally back to reality. He realized that Shizuka had been talking to him and he looked down on the ground waiting to be scolded. “It would be really nice if you could listen to me now!”, the female caretaker said, the corner of her lips slightly stretched, showing her dissatisfaction. “Would you please go with Aiba-sensei to your group now and show him around before the children arrive!?”, Shizuka ordered him and Taiyo nodded quickly to not anger his superior even more and looked at Aiba, who followed him outside the room.

“I'm looking forward to work with you”, Aiba said smiling when they were out of earshot and Taiyo glanced at the man. “I hope we can make a great team together and bring the children happiness”, Aiba went on. His face looked pure and Taiyo didn't have any reason to doubt his words.

“Yes, let's work hard for the children's sake”, he replied and stepped aside to let Aiba enter their group's room.

\- - -

At the end of the day, Aiba had won everybody's heart. The children were excited to get another caretaker and fell in love with Aiba from the very first minute when he took his guitar out and began to sign songs with them. Their female co-workers came looking secretly for him, and Taiyo could hear them leaving squeals of appreciation. Even Shizuka-sensei nodded at him in approvement. Aiba had wrapped the mother's around his little finger when he had introduced himself with his warm smile. Taiyo remembered how hard it was to satisfy them and was amazed by his new co-worker's talent.

And Taiyo had to admit that Aiba had also won his heart. With his cheerful attitude, it wasn't hard to like him. When he was around, Taiyo felt a lot more relaxed and could enjoy his time with the children even more. Additionally, he enjoyed standing close to Aiba, feeling the warmth his energetic body evaporated as well as taking in his fragrance that was a mix of his body scent and deodorant.

Taiyo began to wonder what was happening to him. He had never felt that way towards someone before. He was attracted to Aiba, there was no doubt about it, but he couldn't figure out his exact feelings about that cheerful man, but since he had just met him, he didn't give too much about his emotions at the moment and decided to observe his thoughts about the man for a bit longer before he come to any conclusion.

\- - -

One month later, it was clear to Taiyo that he was feeling differently just when he was around Aiba. He was at his friend's house, who was being busy helping his youngest sister with her hairs while he listened to Taiyo's explanations.

“Ne, Taro, do you think I'm weird?” he asked, looking really unhappy at his old friend from high school.

“Why do you think you are?” Taro asked, finishing the hairstyle of his sister who thanked him and ran away happily. The young man sat down in front of Taiyo and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“You know, cause Aiba is a male,” Taiyo started, but Taro just raised an eyebrow.

“And?”

“It's weird to like someone from the same gender...”

“Says who?”

“Well...the...” Taiyo was searching for a good answer, but couldn't find one, so he let out a frustrated sigh.

“There is nothing weird about it, Taiyo-chan!” Taro said and smiled gently at his friend, who began to massage his temples.

“Maybe it has always been inside of me,” the caretaker muttered, not really paying attention to his friend's words. “Maybe that's the reason why I chose I job that is merely done by women,” he went on. “That's why I never felt more than feelings of friendship towards girls or women...”

“Now would you please stop that?” Taro interjected Taiyo's monologue. “There is no use in thinking about why you are like that and when it started. You are in love with your male co-worker and that's a given. Now accept it!”

Taro reached out to his friend and took him by his (sloping) shoulders to shake him a bit. Taiyo looked into his friend's eyes, seeing the reassurance he needed and nodded.

It has always been like that. Taro had always been at his side to support him. People may have thought that it was the other way round, that Taiyo was looking out for Taro, helping him out with his money, but it was a fact that Taro's determination and friendship had helped Taiyo way more than all the money his parents had owned.

“The next step is to find out if Aiba-sensei is also interested in men,” Taro interrupted his thoughts and Taiyo's head shot up. He hadn't thought about Aiba's interests in gender yet, though it was the most plausible thing to do. So, again, his friend was right. He needed to find out if Aiba was interested in men as well, or he could ditch his hopes quite fast, so he began to come up with a plan with the help of his best friend.

\- - -

Before Taiyo could carry out his plan, something unexpected happened in the kindergarten.

They were outside on the playground when Taiyo discovered the man for the first time. He was sitting in the tree next to the fence around the playground and looked at the scene in front of him with binoculars. Taiyo got a bit nervous as he didn't like the thought of someone watching their children, but then a boy called for him and he forgot about the man.

The second time he saw the man with the thick eyebrows was when he and Aiba closed all the doors of the kindergarten at the end of the day. He saw his silhouette standing at the gate, looking over them. Taiyo began to wonder about that person. It might be an incident to see him around them once, but twice at the same day was weird and needed an explanation. However, Aiba called him over to help him with closing the window that was trapped and when Taiyo came back looking for the man, he was gone.

Since that day, the caretaker saw the man with the thick eyebrows everyday around the kindergarten. However, he never managed to catch him to find out what he was looking for. After a week, Taiyo was pretty sure that the man was looking out for Aiba, but the cheerful caretaker hadn't realized a thing. Now that he found out, Taiyo was even more worried. It was one thing to have a stranger watch their children, but Taiyo was pretty sure that they were safe in the kindergarten, but knowing that Aiba was being watched closely set Taiyo's antennae quivering. He was more than determined by now to find out about the identity of the man and what he wanted from Aiba.

One day, his chance came when they were again closing the gates of the kindergarten at the end of the day. Taiyo had seen the stranger around the whole day and had been thinking about how he could catch him. Until now, he hadn't come up with a plan, but luck was on his side that evening.

Aiba and he walked down the road as they had to go to the same station when they suddenly heard a yell and somebody ran pass them, a wild dog at his heels. Aiba reacted immediately and followed the two. Just when the man stumbled over a bin bag, Aiba managed to get a hold of the dog and calmed him down with soothing words. Taiyo didn't pay any attention to the animal and quickly stepped forward to grab the man on the floor by his jacket. He sat down on the stranger's lap and used his body weight to hold the man down. Then, he leaned forward and gave a low growl.

“Why are you following us around?”, he asked and narrowed his eyes, but before he could get an answer, he felt Aiba standing beside him.

“Taiyo-chan, what are you doing?”, he asked, looking worried at the scene in front of his feet.

“This man is watching you since over a week, but I didn't manage to get a hold of him, but thanks to the dog we can finally interrogate what's going on here,” Taiyo explained, tightening his grip on the man's jacket even more to make sure he won't be given the chance to flee.

“He has been watching ME?”, Aiba asked surprised and Taiyo wondered how somebody could have NOT realized. However, this was not the moment to explain it to Aiba properly as he wanted to hear what the man would tell him.

“I'll ask you again, why have you been watching him?” Taiyo asked, turning his attention back to the man with the thick eyebrows.

“I was asked to do so”, the stranger answered and looked back straight into Taiyo's eyes.

“By whom?”, Taiyo wanted to know, willing not to be the first one who turned his eyes away.

“By a client of mine,” came the answer and Taiyo let out a frustrated moan.

“Look, I don't have time to play your little games!”, he growled and shook the man a bit to show that he was really serious about it. “Either you tell me why you have been following Aiba around, or I'll tell the police that we have a creepy stranger that is watching our children,” Taiyo threatened. It wasn't the nicest way to find out the truth, but Taiyo didn't care. He was that close to get to know the truth and he was not going to let his chance slip.

The man sighed deeply, before he looked at Aiba.

“I belong to the Lucky 7 detective bureau. The husband of one of the mothers from your children asked us to check if his wife is having an affair with Aiba since she is just talking about him and sometimes leaves the house without saying a word,” the man explained and Taiyo's mouth dropped open. Could it be that Aiba was using his job to get closer to the mothers? He didn't have the image of Aiba being like that but you never know...

While his mind was still trying to work out what to believe or not, the cheerful caretaker broke out into laughter. The two men on his feet waited until he was able to breathe again and explain his sudden outburst.

“You can tell your client to stop worrying!” he said, still giggling. “I am not having an affair with Minoura-san”, he continued.

“How do you know...?” the man with the thick eyebrows asked.

“I am meeting her to teach her how to sew. She saw me patching her son's trousers and came to me. She asked me to treat it as our secret because she was ashamed to tell her husband that she cannot sew,” the caretaker explained and the detective seemed to be quite satisfied with what he had heard.

“Additionally, I'm not even interested into women,” Aiba added and Taiyo felt his heartbeat increasing. Aiba wasn't interested into women... so he liked men. A huge grin appeared on Taiyo's face and he let go of the jacket he had been holding onto now. He glanced at Aiba who was still looking very amused and felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe there was hope for him...

Being freed of the weight on his lap, the detective got up and shook Aiba's hand. The caretaker didn't seem to be upset to be thought of as a loverboy and kindly said goodbye to the man who vanished quickly into the darkness around the next corner.

A few seconds later, Taiyo could hear him arguing with someone else.

“You're really stupid letting yourself caught by a simple wild dog!”

“At least we know what is going on now and can report it to the client, so stop nagging, monkey!”

Then, the voices got too far away to understand what they were saying, but Taiyo supposed that they weren't exchanging lovely phrases. He looked at Aiba, who was patting the dog's head.

"You have been sucha good boy for fiding the man that was following me," Aiba praised the dog that let himself being caressed behind his ears. "I really didn't realize," he said then, turning to Taiyo who was looking down at the sweet scene. "It's amazing you did!" he added and Taiyo grinned embarrassed. He had been watching Aiba ever since, so of course he would realize. However, this was probably not the best moment to tell Aiba, so he just shrugged.

"He was kind of ovbious," Taiyo stated and Aiba got up again.

"He was pretty cute though," the cheerful caretaker added and Taiyo pulled a face.

"Ah~! I'm sorry that you had to learn it that way!" Aiba excplaimed, but Taiyo quickly shook his head.

"I don't mind!" he quickly said. "Actually, I also like men way more than women," he added and Aiba's eyes began to sparkle. He smiled brightly at Taiyo whose heart skipped the next beat knowing that the beautiful smile was aimed at him.

They didn't talk much on their way to the station, but it wasn't an umcomfortable silence. At some point, the dog ran away, leaving a quite sad Aiba who had started to feel as if the dog belonged to him. However, Taiyo comforted him, telling him stories from his childhood, bringing Aiba's good mood back.

When Aiba's bus came, they wished each other a good night and Aiba waved to Taiyo until the bus disappeared aroud the next corner. Sighing happily, Taiyo pulled out his phone to calll his best friend.

\- - -

“So he is gay as well,” Taro said from the other side of his phone.

“Shhh!” Taiyo said and looked around until he realized that nobody could possibly hear his friend.

“What is gay, onii-chan?” Taiyo heard the voice of Taro's sister. Apparently, someone could hear his friend, on his side of the phone of course.

Taiyo heard Taro presenting his sister with some kind of ridiculous explanation before he sent her away.

“You're such an idiot!” Taiyo said when he was sure that his friend was back listening to him.

Taro had decided to let it slip in order to get to hear the big news in every detail.

Taiyo talked the whole way back to his house about what had happened that evening and Taro only hummed understandingly, not wanting to interrupt his friend.

“Yeah, and when he drove a way he waved the whole time until the bus was around the corner,” Taiyo ended his report, grinning to himself when he remembered the scene.

“But that's great, isn't it?” Taro cheered his friend from the other side of the phone. “It sound like you have a chance,” he went on, trying to implant some hope into his friend's brain.

“I don't know...,” Taiyo started and Taro sighed. He had known that the conversation would come to that point when his friend would start to get insecure about his whole being. However, since he knew him since high school, he knew how to deal with such situations, namely, tell his friend what he should do.

“Look, this was the first step and now you need to take the next," Taro began softly, knowing that despite his insecurity his friend was listening. “You need to find out if he is interested into you as well. At the same time you need to make sure that you show him that you're interested,” he went on explaining.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Taiyo whined and Taro rolled his eyes. His friend might be great in understand the psyche of a four-year-old child, but in reading adults he was a total fail. Good thing he had such a good friend then.

“It's important that Aiba realizes that you're there, meaning you should make sure that you draw his attention onto you when you're around him,” Taro began, but was interrupted by his friend.

“You know that I have to fight against 20 adorable and amazingly sweet five-year-olds?” Taiyo threw in, sounding quite desperate.

“I'm sure Aiba is looking for someone that doesn't only reach to his knees, so you should be fine. Additionally, you should try to compliment him as often as possible on his hair, clothes, hands, whatever you can think of. Nobody is resistant against compliments!”

Taiyo nodded to himself. This sounded like a good plan. In his head he already began to note down on what he could compliment Aiba but he had to realize that there was so much coming to his mind that it would be better to write it down. However, as he was a man, he wasn't able to talk and write at the same time, so he thanked his friend for providing him with the plan.

“I will cheer for you from here,” Taro promised him before he wished his friend a good night and cut the call.

Immediately, Taiyo reached for a pen and paper and began to scribble down everything he liked about Aiba.

\- - -

“You're hair looks nice today,” Taiyo said as soon as Aiba entered their group room. The taller man stopped, looking confused, but a second later, his bright smile was flashed at Taiyo, who tried his best not to blush at the obvious delight of his co-worker.

“Thank you!” Aiba replied, opening the windows to let some fresh air into the room before the children would come. As soon as he did, a wind gust entered the room, causing all the pictures the children had been drawing the day before to flatter throughout the room.

“Ah~,” Aiba screamed, trying to catch them.

Quickly, Taiyo stood up and closed the window again to stop the wind from coming into the room. Then he joined Aiba in collecting the sheet of papers.

“Ah! I should have thought about closing the window by myself before I start to catch the papers. I'm always so unreliable when it gets messy, but you're so smart, Taiyo-chan...,” the taller man said and the older caretaker grinned up to his ears. This praise was like music in Taiyo's ears and he was longing to hear more of it.

\- - -

His chance came when they were inside their room some days after, as a heavy rainfall was pouring down, causing them all to stay inside. Aiba and Taiyo had already played every game that they could think of with their children, but as it didn't seem to stop raining, they run out of ideas and their children got bored.

“Let's draw something!” Aiba screamed then, but the children didn't seem to be enthusiastic about it.

“We don't know what to draw,” they explained, but Aiba didn't want to give up so easily.

“I know something good you can draw, something really nice and really beautiful. Every time when I look at it, I feel very happy,” he started and immediately had the attention of all their kids.

“What is it?” “Is it a flower?” “Is it a sun?” The children were speaking all at once, but Aiba just laughed.

“No, do you want to know what I'm talking about?”, he asked and the frantic nodding of twenty little heads made him giggle again. “I am talking about our sweet Taiyo-sensei here. Isn't he beautiful and doesn't he make all of you smile every day?” Aiba said and all the children agreed with him.

So they dragged Taiyo on a chair in front of the room and then everybody sat down to draw him.

“He's smiling very nice,” a little girl remarked and the other kids agreed. They didn't know where this smile came from, but enjoyed it anyway.

Taiyo wasn't really paying attention on what was going on around him. He just bathed in the words Aiba had said and repeated them over and over in his head.

\- - -

From that day on, Aiba seemed to be around Taiyo for the whole day. Whenever they made their circle to dance with the children, Aiba was at his side, reaching out for his hand. Those minutes were like heaven and hell for Taiyo. His hand was burning under the soft touch of the tall man and his heart was racing in his chest, but he also felt as if he was floating and nothing could bring him down again.

When they had played tag the other day, Aiba's team was in charge of tagging Taiyo's team and before Taiyo knew what happened, he felt Aiba's long arms wrapped around his waist, screaming that he had managed to get him. It took over an hour for Taiyo to recover from this action, but he felt all bubbly and happy that day.

Then, things got stressful as the Parents Day was lying ahead, and Aiba and Taiyo were working on a little stage play with their kids that they wanted to present. They worked hand in hand and were a really good team, and Taiyo decided that they were suited for each other. So when the Parents Day was finally over and they were standing in front of their scenery that was waiting for them to be brought into the storage room, Taiyo thought that this was the moment to take the next step.

Taro had encouraged him over the last week to finally move forward as Aiba couldn't get more obvious. It was clear to Taro that Aiba was interested into Taiyo, but just too shy to say something, so this was left to the older man. Taiyo wasn't sure about this logic, but agreed with his friend that it was best to move forward. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, shifting Aiba's attention towards him with that action.

“Aiba, I...um...I wanted to ask if you want to go out for a meal today. As the Parents Day is over now and I think we deserved it,” Taiyo asked, realizing that his voice was a bit higher than usual. “I'm sorry!” Aiba said and Taiyo's heart dropped. “I promised my mum to meet her this evening. But if you'd be fine with it, we can go tomorrow!” he offered and looked at Taiyo with his big eyes.

“I understand!” the older one said, but felt the weight of a mountain being lifted from his chest. “I'm totally fine with meeting tomorrow,” he quickly added and Aiba smiled happily.

“Great! Let's just bring the scenery into the storage room quickly, so we can finally leave,” the taller caretaker suggested then and Taiyo nodded. He would have agreed to everything Aiba would suggest now as his stomach was making somersaults and his heart bounced happily in his chest. Quickly, he helped Aiba to shove everything into the storage room before they left the kindergarten and parted their ways.

When Aiba was out of sight, Taiyo reached for his phone to call his best friend, wanting to share the news with him and make a plan on how to move on.

\- - -

“Taiyo-sensei, Aiba-sensei!”

Shizuka's scream made the two caretakers freeze on the spot. When their supervisor was speaking with that tone it meant trouble, and indeed, Shizuka came to drag the two men to the storage room.

“What happened to that room?”, she said, her hands at her hips.

Taiyo and Aiba shared a guilty look before they turned their eyes to the floor. They felt like children being scolded under the hard gaze of their supervisor.

“Um... it was very late yesterday...,” Taiyo began.

“And I really had to rush to my mum as we had an appointment together,” Aiba explained, but Shizuka's face did not soften in any way.

“This is no excuse to leave the storage room in such a chaos!” she scolded the two that were still facing the floor, escaping the hard eyes of the woman. “How will our children realize that order is important if their caretakers aren't even tidying the rooms in the kindergarten,” she went on and Taiyo knew that she was right.

“I'm sorry!” he apologized therefore and Aiba bowed as well.

“I want you to clean this mess now before our children see it. The other's will look after your group in the meantime,” Shizuka ordered, and Taiyo as well as Aiba nodded immediately.

\- - -

“I didn't realize that we left it that messy yesterday,” Taiyo said when he let his eyes run over the chaos in the storage room.

“Yeah, yesterday it didn't look that untidy,” Aiba agreed. “Well, let's do it!” he sighed then. “Not that the kids see it,” he said sheepishly and closed the door, putting his key into the lock from the inside as the door was not having a door knob.

They began cleaning the room. As it was a quite small room with lots of boxes and shelves in it, there wasn't much more space for two grown-up men and so they ended up touching each other what caused a light blush to creep over their faces.

“Aiba-sensei, can you help me with this?” Taiyo asked, carrying a bog box over. It's supposed to stand on the shelf,” he explained and pointed upwards. Aiba nodded and took the box, climbing the ladder. However, not being able to see where to walk, he slipped and fell down the ladder with a loud scream. Fortunately, Taiyo was there to catch him and so he fell into the older caretaker's strong arms. The box, however, fell down, crashing against the door.

“Are you okay?” Taiyo asked the man in his arms and Aiba nodded, his cheeks flushed.

“Thanks for catching me,” he said and got out of the embrace.

“I'd do it again,” Taiyo replied grinning.

Aiba blushed hardly and smiled back at the older man. Then, his eyes fell onto the door.

“No!” he screamed and pointed at the lock. The box had crashed against the key and broke it. Half of the key was still in the lock while the other half was lying on the floor. Taiyo took a sharp breath, realizing what this meant to them.

“We're locked!” he stated and Aiba nodded while looking around. There was no window as this was just a small storage room.

“What do we do?” the younger one asked, his breath getting faster and his movements more erratic. It was clear to Taiyo that Aiba was starting to panic, so he took a step forward and pulled Aiba against his chest again.

“First of all, you'll have to calm down,” he said and began stroking over Aiba's back. It took a few seconds, but then he could feel the other man relaxing under his touch. “You're doing great!” he praised his co-worker but didn't stop his movement. “Now, we'll try to catch the attention of the other's with screaming and banging against the door,” he suggested.

They did exactly that and since all the kids were outside and it was silent in the house therefore, one of their co-workers heard them after a few minutes. She tried to use her key to get them out of the room, but it turned out that it was a lock where you cannot use a key if there is already one inside from the other side.

“We'll call someone who will get you out of there,” she promised before she left again to call for help.

“Seems like we're stuck in here for a while,” Taiyo stated and Aiba nodded. He looked guilty, but when he was trying to apologize, Taiyo just shook his head. “It's not your fault, so don't even try to say you're sorry about this,” he stated and Aiba looked a bit relieved. “Actually, I don't mind being locked up in this room for you,” Taiyo whispered then, playing with his fingers.

He wasn't sure what made him say such things right now, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. Somehow, it felt like the right point in time to tell Aiba how much he loved to be together with him.

“I like being together with Taiyo-chan too,” Aiba said, grinning a bit embarrassed when Taiyo looked up to face the younger man.

“You do?” Taiyo asked, his heart starting to skip beats.

“Yes...from the very first day I realized that we'll be working together,” Aiba confessed, playing with the hem of his shirt, looking everywhere but not at his co-worker.

Before Taiyo knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of Aiba again. “What would you say if I'd ask you to spent even more time with me than just at work...,” he asked and looked into Aiba's eyes.

“You mean... you're asking me to date you?” the younger caretaker stuttered.

“I mean exactly that,” Taiyo replied.

“In that case, I'd tell you....”

However, Aiba couldn't finish the sentence as he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hello?! This is Enomoto Kei. I'll try to open the lock now,” a male voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Please do so!” Aiba replied and a second later they could hear some scratching on the lock. Then he turned back to Taiyo who was looking at him expectantly, making Aiba remember where he had been interrupted.

He smiled. “In that case, I'd tell you that I want to date you,” he ended his sentence and felt a hot wave capturing his body when he saw how Taiyo's face lightened up.

“In that case...,” Taiyo began and moved closer. “I'd kiss you to show you how happy I am about your answer,” he said, his lips just hovering over Aiba's.

In no second, Aiba had closed the gap and felt the warmth from Taiyo against his lips. He put his arms around Taiyo's neck who had already pulled Aiba closer by his waist.

When Taiyo said he'll show him how happy he was, he didn't exaggerate. This was the best kiss Aiba had ever received. Taiyo was nibbling on his lips softly until the younger man allowed him to enter. The amazing taste of Taiyo spread through Aiba's mouth and he let him discover what was offered to him. Then, Taiyo got a bit more forceful, deepening the kiss, stealing Aiba's breath while he shoved Aiba onto the wall. Aiba moaned into the passionate kiss, clinging onto Taiyo as if he could vanish the next minute, but the older man stayed and slipped his fingers under Aiba's shirt to tease the soft skin. Aiba pressed his body even closer to Taiyo and, feeling his pants getting tighter, he began to rock his hips against Taiyo's to gain some friction.

Suddenly, a shudder wandered through Taiyo's body and he broke the kiss. “Not here!” he breathed and Aiba forced himself to stop humping against the warm body in front of him. “I'd feel weird if I knew that we've been doing inappropriate things so close to the children,” Taiyo explained. “But I would love to carry on later,” he smirked then and kissed Aiba again.

They let their kiss lasted for another minutes, exploring each other's likes, remembering everything to put this into use later.

Then, there was a noise coming from the door and they jumped apart from each other.

“It's open!” Enomoto announced and Aiba and Sho grinned at each other before they left the room, facing their boss.

“You are real idiots,” Shizuka said and shook her head. “Now, thank the man who helped you out of it properly and then return to your group,” he ordered, before she left them, mumbling angrily on her way.

“Thank you for opening the door,” Aiba quickly said and bowed in front of the small man with the black glasses. He felt Sho doing the same next to him.

“It must have been a quite complicated lock, ne?!” Taiyo asked, judging from the time it had taken the man to open it.

“No, I had it open in a second, but I saw that you were busy, so I thought I should give you some more time,” Enomoto said and grabbed his bag. “Have a nice day!”

With those words he left the two whose faces were turned deeply red.

When he was around the corner, Taiyo coughed embarrassed.

“Um...that was nice of him,” he finally said, making Aiba chuckle.

“Yes, it was,” he agreed and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Taiyo's lips. “I cannot wait until work is done, so we can pick up where we stopped”, he said before he turned around and marched towards their room.

Taiyo looked after him, his heart bouncing happily in his chest, his blood all bubbly in his veins and a big smile plastered on his face.

He would be dating Aiba Masaki from now on.


End file.
